Generally described, computing programs executed by a computing device may require specific resources of the computing device in order to properly function. Program requirements may include access to a central processing unit (CPU) with at least a given processing power, access to random access memory (RAM) of a given speed or capacity, access to non-volatile memory of a given speed or capacity, or access to additional or alternative system resources. Because in most computing devices access to one or more of these system resources is at least somewhat limited, computer programs may be designed to utilize available resources as efficiently as possible. However, in some instances, computer programs may utilize system resources in a manner not intended by the developer of the program, or may otherwise contain errors, mistakes, failures, or faults, generally referred to as imperfections. These imperfections may result in adverse effects, such as decreased performance of the computing devices and program or system crashes.
In order to develop software which uses system resources efficiently and contains a reduced number of imperfections, developers may analyze a program during execution to determine the programs performance. This information may then be used to further modify the computer program. In some instances, analysis of a program may occur in a development or testing environment. In these environments, degradation of performance of a program may be acceptable as a result of conducting analysis. However, in other instances, analysis of a program may occur in a production environment. In these environments, degradation of performance due to analysis techniques may be seen as an undesirable but necessary effect in order to reduce software imperfections.
Further, collections of computing devices may communicate information via communication networks or a series of communication networks. In some instances, computing programs, such as those described above, or information regarding those programs, may be transferred over such communication networks.